Trent and Courtney 4ever
by coolrockergirl
Summary: Trent and Courtney are bf and gf when Trent proposes to Courtney at a tdi reunion does Duncan get jealous
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dear former TDI member,

We are having a reunion and you are coming at 5:00 Monday.

See you soon.

The best host ever, Chris.

Courtney walked over to her boyfriend of 4 years. "Trent we have to go to a reunion" she said "ok when?" he asked "tomorrow at 5:00" "let's get packing" he said "why now" Courtney said as she walked over to trent and sat by him on the couch. "so that we can have movie night tonight" "ok". After packing Trent and Courtney sat on the couch and started to pick out a movie "what about The Others?" he said "No what about we go to the in this moment consert that is in town we have tickets?" "fine" "YES BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD PUMP MORE THROUGH MY VAINS!" Courtnay changed after she broke up with Duncan she got red highlights in her hair and let her hair grow out to her waist she started likeing in this moment and halestorm . Trent and Courtney knew each other sence they were 4 they lived out in the country one memory he loves is the talent show at there school they had entered together they were 13 when they entered he whent to their movies and pulled out a camra and a casat tape that read t and c's talent show and started playing it the frist thing he saw was Courtney and him on stage singing summer nights. Courtey came down the stairs "what do you think" she was wearing a in this moment tee-shirt with some skinny jeans "come on it is about time that the second band came on" she said. They got in the car and drove to the place they were playing and got got got in first row and watched the band after the show they got wrist bands to hangout with the band and the last person on earth that they wanted to see was there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Courtney's pov

Man HE was here AND he was walking over by me I thought maybe if I walked over to the Singer and got a picture. After the photo I went to get Trent "Trent can we leave?" "Ok". As Trent picked up the keys Duncan ran up to me. "Hey princess long time no see" he said "long time no hope to see" I said "What are you Doing here with Elvis did he pay you to come or what" "he is in fact my boyfriend" I said "Whatever" he said and walked away. When we got home Trent ran to his room and pulled out a note pad. "What's that for?" "I am writing a song" "Want your guitar" "not now". I walked out of his room and went to the living room. I took a look around to see if Trent was coming and picked it up and started playing "_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock It's a matter of time before we all run output when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_  
_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me Two weeks and we caught on fire She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile_  
_Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now__ Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now_  
_But God, does it feel so good 'Cause I got him where I want him now__ And if you could then you know you would 'Cause God, it just feels so It just feels so good_  
_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change Once a , you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way_  
_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want And what they like, it's easy if you do it right Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_  
Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now  
But God, does it feel so good 'Cause I got him where I want him right now And if you could then you know you would 'Cause God, it just feels so It just feels so good  
_I watched his wildest dreams come true__ And not one of them involving you Just watch my wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving_  
Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now  
But God, does it feel so good 'Cause I got him where I want him now And if you could then you know you would 'Cause God, it just feels so It just feels so good". Than I heard clapping behind me. "Sorry Trent I got carried away" "no Courtney that was good" "I am tired good night". Then I woke up.

Sorry about the shortie. Coolrockergirl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Courtney's pov

I heard the TV turn on in the living room that's how I knew Trent was up. Of course Trent is too lazy to get up and ask me so I hear my phone go off. "I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad…" I picked it up "What Trent?" I ask "Can you make waffles?" He asked "fine, See you down stairs" I say. I get up and walk down stairs "Good Morning babe" Trent says "morning Trent" I say as I slowly walk to the kitchen and make waffles while Trent comes in every 2 minutes repeatedly saying "are they done?" . When I am done I set the table "Trent do you want coffee?" I ask "Yes I need to be a little happy for the ride over there" he says with a smile. He walks over to me and hugs me "I love you" he says "I love you too" I say "oh I almost forgot" He pulls out a big box and opens it, in it is a charm bracelet. "Oh Trent I love it" I say "we have spent 4 years together I think a charm bracelet is in need." He says. "Oh look at the happy couple I am going to puke" Noah said "hi Courtney" Cody said "hi guys you ready for a long drive" I say somewhat exited "NOOOOOO!" they say at the same time. "Ok over there is some waffles –"I say "THANKS COURT!" Noah says and they run off to the table. "Court how is your job going" Noah asks "As good as a dance teacher's job goes" I say. Ok let me explain After I was dumped and After me and Trent started dating , I found out Trent's aunt owned a school for talents so I showed her some of my talents and dancing was a big one, She hired me. I was finished with my plate so I put it in the sink and then Trent said "show them the dance to too close" everyone shook their heads "No" I said "come on court pretty pwease" He asked with the puppy dog face on. "Ok only once" I said I walk over to our stereo and turn on the song. I waited for my moment and I started.

Trent's pov

I watched Courtney dance and twirl to the beat she was so lovely, she is my world, she is the one who helped me to get over Gwen, and she is the one I want to be with, _forever_. I remember when we were kids….

No one's pov

_Flashback_

A little Trent ran to a big trampoline where 3 more kids were playing "Noah, Cody, Courtney I just saw that kid Duncan and he took my ball" Trent said. Courtney got out of the net which showed a pony tail and she was wearing was a blue tank top with jean shorts and she had green sneakers. "Let's go show him a piece of our mind" she said. They all walked to the park and there was a little boy with black hair, a black shirt with jeans, and red sneakers playing with a green ball "hey dude can I see that ball" she said as she walked over to him "ya sure here" he said as gave her the ball "thanks dude and here Trent" she said as she gave it to Trent "what the heck man that's my ball" he said ticked off. She grabbed him by the collar and said "If you take any thing from my friends again you will wake up in the emergency room, got it!" he shook his head and ran off.

**So what did you think by the way sorry for the long wait I had horrible writer's block and I took a vacation to homework land so I will be getting the next chapter in soon so peace-rockergirl;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any thing**

Chapter 4

Courtney's pov

"Ok I got to get ready" I said. "I thought you were ready" Trent said. "No these are my pajamas" I said while I pointed at my oversized shirt (Trent's) and my sleep pants "hey isn't that my shirt" Trent said. "Maybe" I said. "I want my shirt back" he said "you weren't wearing it" I said "I still want it back" he said. "Hey don't we have an hour before we have to leave" Cody said "Court go get ready "Trent said "Trent how long does it take for me to put on some jeans, a tee shirt, some combat boots, and some lip-gloss?" I asked Trent "ah…. 10 minutes "he said. "Yes now see you in a sec" I said and ran to my room to get ready.

Trent's pov

I heard a knock at the door and went to get it when I got there Courtney's brother was there. "hey dude have you asked Court you know what?" he asked "no Jon not yet but stick around because I will" I said. I let him in and he took a seat right as soon as Courtney came down stairs. "What do you think?" she asked. She was wearing a Halestorm tee, combat boots, and some faded jeans. "You look awesome" I said as she walked over. I got all my courage picked the small box out of my pocket and leaned down on one knee and poured my heart out to her. Then finally "will you marry me?" came out. The tears on Courtney's face just poured out "yes Trent!" came out as she tackled me. "I love you" I said "I love you too Trent" she said as I kissed her forehead.

**Yay! Trent and Courtney are getting married oh also if you have ideas for other chapters and other stories pm me with them. I am not saying I will use all of them but I might.-rockergirl**


End file.
